


Puppy

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cages, Collars, Leg Humping, M/M, Puppy Play, Puppy!Rhett, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Link likes to make sure his puppy is taken care of.Prompt: Petplay





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- please, for the love of god, read my other fics instead 🤦🏻

Link was being an asshole and he knew it, but he thought Rhett would probably understand. Link just couldn’t concentrate when he knew there was a sink full of dirty dishes. Rhett’s bowl could wait til later, but he wasn’t leaving his kitchen in such a state. He diligently dried every piece of cutlery and set them back in the drawer and tidied away the clean pans. When he was satisfied with the state of the kitchen, he opened the door to the basement and headed downstairs.

He found Rhett exactly where he’d left him, in his crate under the workbench. As soon as Rhett heard him coming he hopped up onto all-fours and barked excitedly. 

“Hey!” Link shouted over the racket. “No barking.”

Rhett shut up right away, keenly aware of the shock collar around his neck. Having given Rhett a warning, Link used the remote in his pocket to switch on the collar.

Rhett sat back on his heels and put his mitted hands up against the bars of the crate, wiggling happily. Link bent down beside the crate and grinned in at his enormous puppy. He pushed a finger through the bars for Rhett to sniff. Rhett’s tongue poked out the bottom of his dog-shaped hood and gave Link’s finger a quick lick.

“Did you enjoy your dinner?” Link asked, glancing at the bowl of food he’d left inside the crate. Unsurprisingly, Rhett hadn’t left any of the ground beef and gravy and he huffed out a low grunt of approval. “Aww, who’s my good boy?” Link cooed.

Rhett got back up on all fours and wagged his tail - a black silicone plug that he could wag just by contracting his ass muscles. He pawed at the door to the crate, and looked up at Link hopefully.

“Is Whetty still hungwy?” Link said in his best baby-talk voice. 

Rhett stilled and made a small whining noise. 

“I have a treat for you!” he said, opening the fly of his jeans and stepping up to the crate.

Rhett almost lost his shit. He bounced excitedly against the bars, knocking his head on the top and let out a loud bark. The shock collar kicked in, sending a bolt of electricity through his body and he almost toppled over. As he awkwardly regained his balance, Link pushed his cock through the bars on the top of the crate.

Rhett turned his head, the protruding nose of his hood making the angle awkward, and latched on to the tip of Link’s cock. Link grinned at the big pup sucking enthusiastically at his dick. He slotted his fingers through the bars and scratched at Rhett’s hair muttering words of encouragement.

“Okay boy, that’s enough,” Link said, withdrawing his cock. “Let’s get you out of there.” He bent down to unlatch the door of the cage and was almost knocked backwards and Rhett pushed his way through the tiny space. “Rhett!” Link chided. He loved Rhett’s enthusiasm but sometimes he wished he would remember how big he is.

Link turned to find Rhett hopping around merrily on the rug. He couldn’t help grinning. “Sit,” he instructed, and Rhett sat back on his heels, his mitted front paws on the floor in front of him. “Good boy,” Link said, and gave him a treat (a piece of liquorice) from his pocket.

As much as Link enjoyed the puppy hood, he liked Rhett’s face better. He petted his head, scratching between his ears, and reached around the back to open the buckle. He no sooner had it loosened that Rhett started shaking his head vigorously, knocking it onto the floor.

“There’s my good boy!” Link said, smiling down at Rhett’s face. Rhett stuck out his tongue and panted happily.

There was only one chair in the room, an old armchair rejected from the living room, and Link walked towards it. As he sat down he watched Rhett cross the room. He was completely naked apart from his collar (and the shock collar) and his black deprivation mits. His cock was hanging hard and heavy between his legs but he acted like he didn’t even notice.

Link patted his lap to encourage Rhett over and pointed at his cock sticking out of his jeans. Rhett wasted no time in licking it all over with his whole tongue. 

Link threw his head back against the back of the chair, his hand twisting in Rhett’s hair. The cool air against his wet cock felt amazing, and Rhett’s random, frantic licking was almost too much for him. He started to fall apart as soon as Rhett started pawing awkwardly at his cock with those big black leather mitts.

“That’s enough boy,” Link told him before it could push him over the edge. Rhett placed his head in his paws and whined making Link chuckle.

“You wanna take care of that?” Link said, pointing at Rhett’s erection.

Rhett glanced down to where Link was pointing and spun around excitedly. He let out a short, loud bark, earning him another shock and almost knocking him over. When he regained his composure, he shot Link a dirty look and sat back on his heels. He looked down at his cock and sighed as he poked at it uselessly with his paws.

Link couldn’t help laughing again. He looked away innocently, as though it hadn’t occurred to him Rhett wouldn’t be able to touch himself. Without looking at Rhett he stretched out his leg meaningfully, unable to hold back a grin.

Rhett gave Link a surprised look when he realised what he was suggesting. He approached Link’s leg tentatively and gave it a suspicious sniff before flinging his leg over Link’s shin. He wrapped his arms around Link’s legs and started rubbing his cock against the rough denim of his jeans.

“Rhett, no! Bad dog!” Link said, knowing Rhett would ignore him. Rhett gave a quiet “woof” to remind Link he couldn’t understand. His hips were the only part of his body that was moving as he humped Link’s leg, a low growl in this throat.

Link pushed uselessly at Rhett, but it was all for show. He loved that Rhett was so needy and so much in his pup headspace that he would just rub himself against Link to get himself off.

Rhett practically howled as he came, activating the shock collar again. The shock knocked him back onto the floor but he didn’t seem to care. He lay on his back panting happily with his front paws resting on his chest.

Link let him recover for a moment before looking dramatically at his come-soaked jeans. “Bad dog! Look what you’ve done!” He said, grabbing Rhett’s collar and pulling him back over. Rhett gave an embarrassed whine as Link rubbed his nose the mess. “Who’s going to clean this up, huh?”

Link sat back and stroked his cock as he watched Rhett lap up his own come. His jeans were getting covered in saliva instead, but cleanliness was never really the goal.

Rhett sat back and looked innocently at Link. “You’ve been such a bad dog,” Link said, raising an eyebrow. “You’re going back in your crate until you learn to behave.”

Rhett whined, but let Link lead him back to his cage. Before opening the door, Link retrieved the puppy hood from the workbench and secured it over Rhett’s head. Head down, Rhett crawled back into the crate and curled up on the floor.

“I’ll be back for you soon,” Link said quietly, giving his head one last scratch before closing the door. He turned off the basement light and climbed the stairs to the kitchen, leaving Rhett in his place under the workbench.

Half an hour later, Link descended the stairs to the basement once more, having changed out of his soiled clothes into a robe and flip flops. He approached the crate and looked down at Rhett, lying on his side looking up at him through the eye holes in his puppy hood.

“Good boy,” he said, smiling, and opened the door of the crate. “Out you come.”

Rhett crawled backwards out of the crate, and before he could stand up Link worked the tail plug out of his ass. With a hand under Rhett’s elbow, he helped him to his feet and gave him a warm hug. Still embracing him, he unbuckled the puppy hood and pulled it off Rhett’s head before standing on his toes to give him a kiss.

He unbuckled the mits and the shock collar, finally removing his regular leather collar indicating play was over.

Rhett smiled down at him and leaned down for another kiss. 

“How was it?” Link asks.

“Great. You?”

“Also great,” Link said with a grin.

He lead Rhett upstairs by the hand and into his bedroom. Once Rhett was lying on the bed Link asked if he’s hungry. “There’s leftover Chinese in the fridge?”

“I think I’m hungry for something sweet,” Rhett said with a grin. While Rhett put on a pair of sweatpants, Link went to the kitchen to get him a pack of cookies and a glass of milk.

Rhett sat against the headboard, munching on his cookies. He looked up at Link lurking beside the bed and patted his lap invitingly. Link didn’t have to be told twice. He climbed onto the bed and curled up beside him, resting his head on Rhett’s lap. 

“We should get you some knee pads,” Link said, rubbing Rhett’s knee absent-mindedly and thinking about how much pressure he puts on them during a scene.

“Maybe,” Rhett agreed. “And a hood that doesn’t cover so much of my face.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Rhett said, “you haven’t come yet.”

“Close enough,” Link shrugged before adding, “Maybe later.”


End file.
